Universe 6 vs Universe 7
by Iynxx
Summary: The twin Universes are having a tournament to see who has the best fighters, but what if Saitama was in the tournament. What type of changes will there be in tournament? Find out on Dragon Ball Super!
1. The Different Dimensions

**SAITAMA'S APARTMENT**

Saitama was just sitting on the floor thinking about something that he could try out. 'Hmm, I wonder if that'll work.' Saitama thought. Genos looks at his Master wondering what he is thinking about. 'I wonder if Master is thinking about a sale that he missed.' Saitama got up and stretched a couple of times. Genos watches him curiously trying to figure out what he is doing. "Hey, Genos." "Yes, Master?" "What happens if we travel faster than light."

Genos was very confused of why he asked such a question. "It is explained that if you travel faster than the speed of light, you will enter into another dimension." Genos explained. "Wow, sounds cool. I wonder if I can try it out." Saitama said curiously." "Are you sure it will be a great idea, Master?" "Not if we try in now. Follow me." Saitama commanded."

Saitama and Genos jumped out of the apartment and on to another rooftop. "Alright, let's see if this works. Genos, you coming with?" "Yes, Master."

"Well, I hope their won't be any god or dragon level threats while I'm gone." Saitama says regretfully. "Okay, Genos, your gonna have to hold on to me as tight as you can." "I will try."

Genos held onto Saitama and Saitama got into a jumping stance and said the words,"Retro Move Serious Series: Serious Jump." Saitama jump to the sky faster than light. He jumped so hard that the building and the ones that are surrounding it collapsed, except his house. What Saitama and Genos was seeing is alot of bright colors. "Woah, that's so cool!" Saitama said in excitement. Genos's hands was slipping off his Master. "Master, I cannot keep my-

Genos hands slipped off of him, but in the nick of time, Saitama grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "You okay?" "Yes, I am okay, Master." Saitama and Genos looked in front of them and saw a portal. "Hey, I think that's it." Saitama said. They both went through the portal, only to be surrounded by white. They look around and see nothing. "Wow, so this is the world of void." Saitama said deadpanned. "Wait, Master, are we touching the ground?" Genos asks. They both look down and notice that they were still falling. "Nope, we're still falling." "Hold on, Genos, I think I see something down there." Genos looked down to see what was his Master talking about, and he saw another portal which heads somewhere. "Maybe this is the way home, Genos." "I do not know, Master. Maybe this leads to another multiverse." Genos said with caution. "Well, I guess you're right. Either way, let's just hope it won't be blank like this one."

* * *

Satan City was as peaceful as ever. There may have been crimes from time to time, but they've got heroes to save the day. A young boy named Gohan and his wife, Videl, were relaxing on the couch and watching TV, while thier baby, Pan, is sleeping in her room. "Hey, Videl, do you think I should go back crime fighting for justice, cuz you know, after that whole incident with Freiza having a Golden form,I don't think I'm in my league anymore." Gohan said. "Don't worry, Gohan. It doesn't matter if you are getting weaker. The reason you became strong is that you wanted to stop violence. Goku did it to protect, Vegeta did it to never be left behind, and so on. It's your life, Gohan. You choose what you want to do. Videl's speech was so bright that he finally remembered the reason why he became strong, and he won't let it stop him. Gohan got up and got into his sweat clothes. "You're right, Videl. The reason I became strong is to stop violence, and I will keep going through that path. I be back soon." "Okay, and please come home a little early. I'm saving up a special treat for you." She said with suspicious looking eyes. Gohan already knew the special treatment he was getting, and he was nervous, yet bit excited since it can help him have more endurance like his father did back the before the Cell-Games started. "Uh, heheh, o-okay." Gohan said nervously.

Gohan left out the door only to see Piccolo on the side taking a nap. "Hey, Piccolo." Piccolo open his eyes to see Gohan. "What is it, kid?" He asked. "Do you think you could ummm... tutor me for training so I can get back up and running again?" Piccolo grinned a little, just to see a Son of Goku's going back to his old ways. "Hmph, glad to see the old you again, Gohan." Thy bothed laughed and flew away from the house.

"Hey Piccolo." "Yeah?" "Is my father training with Whis?" Gohan asked. "It seems so since I didn't find their power anywhere."

"Oh, Piccolo, I forgot to tell you that-

"No need. I already heard of Goku and Vegeta achieving a new form." "Oh, okay hahaha!" They both laughed happily at Gohan's nervous actions, but then, they stopped laughing. Both of them had shock and fear up their faces. "W-What is this power I'm sensing?!" Piccolo stuttered nervously. "Whatever it is, it's way out of our imagination." Gohan said nervously as well. "The power is coming from over there. Let's go Gohan!"

"Wait Piccolo. Are you sure it's not my dad. He probably got an extreme increase in power after training with Whis." "Gohan, the power we're sensing is not saiyan power, it's human."

"What?! That can't be...

"Well, our only way to find out who, is to check it out." Gohan floated there not knowing what to do, but he finally made his decision. "Alright, Piccolo, I'll go with you."

"Okay, then let's go!" They both flew to the unbelievably overwhelming power that was probably god-like.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, ON BEERUS'S WORLD**

Goku and Vegeta were training on controlling their god ki and getting stronger, but this type of training was different. They had to wear weights that covers their whole body. This was going to be tough.

"M-Man, who k-knew t-that this type of training would be that much to reach a god level." Goku grunted. "Y-Yeah, and the worst thing is that if w-we make too much noise, then Beerus will get mad at us." Vegeta grunted as well.

"Alright, boys, it's time to start the next training regimen." Whis called out. They both turned around and walked to him at a slow rate. "Aw man, it's gonna take us ages to get there." Goku whined. "Quit your whining, Kakarot. Remember your saiyan pride."

Whis was getting a bit tired of them moving at a slow pace, until he sensed someone coming. "Hmm, now who could that be?" He asked himself. In a blink of an eye, a white star was swirlng around the world, well that's what we thought it was but it actually wasn't. "Oh, please don't make a harsh land-

And with that, the... star thing made a harsh landing in the forest, creating lots of dust. "*Sigh* Why do I have to keep warning them, and I believe that's gonna be a problem."

Goku and Vegeta stumbled from the explosion which was actually close to them. "Woah, what was that?!" Vegeta said. "I don't know, but let's hope that didn't wake Beerus up." "Well, the only way to find out, is that we find somewhere to hide,"

"Then, let's hide!" They both ran as fast as they can to find a hiding place.

Inside the big tree, Beerus was sleeping, dreaming about the pudding from earth he could have in his way.

 _"Excuse me, pink man, could you kindly hand me one of those, delicious looking, puddings if you mind?" He asked. "Buu give all pudding to you." Buu answered. Everyone circled around Beerus and gave him all the pudding he deserved._

 _"Here you go, Lord Beerus."_

 _"You can have all of it."_

 _"You've always deserved it."_

 _"Thank you, Earthlings. Now that you've have gave me all of your pudding, I will finally try it for the first time._

 _Beerus put his finger in the pudding and scooped a finger full out. He opened his mouth as he moved his finger, and before it even_ touched _his tongue, the yacht started shaking, making everything either flip and fall off. In fact, a huge tidal wave hit the ship and everyone and everything. After the wave disappeared, he looked around and saw that all the pudding was gone, including the one on his finger._

 _"Wha... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

He woke up gasping loudly. "*inhales* *exhales* Huh, oh it was just a dream. Beerus looks around and notice a lot of pebbles and rocks on his bed and on the floor. "So that's what ruined my dream, but who could've-

Beerus was interrupted by another shaking, which caused more rocks and pebbles to fall in his head. This made him mad, and he already knew who those two were.

"Looks like they've screwed up this time, interrupting my dream, and I STILL haven't known what the pudding taste like." Beerus got up and ran to the door, but he accidentally stubbed his toe on a big rock, and he was just standing there, waiting for the pain to kick in and then...

"AHHHH SHHHIIII-

* * *

"Alright, Genos, here goes." "I'm coming, Master." They both fell down another portal, which made everything bright for a couple of seconds. After the brightness disappeared, they found their selves at a rocky place in the middle of nowhere. "Oh great, now where are we." Saitama asked. I do not know, but it is definitely not our universe. Genos answered knowing where we are. "Well, if it's official, then-

Genos's eyes started glowing and beeping. "Huh, what's that noise, Genos?"

"My sensors are detecting extremely powerful unknown beings heading this way." Genos got in a defensive stance, ready to eliminate whatever comes in his way, while Saitama just stood there confused, until he heard some noise and looked up, only to see two people flying towards them. "Genos, look. There's two people flying to us over there." Genos looked where his Master was talking about, and he was right. Two people were flying to them. "They're power is unimaginable, these are most likely dragon level threats." Genos said. "Wow, really? I hope they could give me a challenge. Saitama said excitedly.

As Piccolo and Gohan get closer to those two, they notice the atmosphere and the air gets tenser when they get closer.

"Gohan."

"Yeah, the air's tensing up."

"Look, over there." Piccolo pointed at the two who looked like they're lost. "Wait, is that an android or a cyborg." Gohan asked. "The only way to find out is if we start talking to them, especially that guy." He said, looking at the baldy. "Yeah, you're right. That guy as an immense power that can be felt almost around the universe." Gohan said. They both hovered down to the ground as the two watch.

"Oh look, they're floating down."

"Master, one of them seems to be green and have antennas on his head. The other one looks human."

"A monster hangin out with a human. Huh, neat."

"Hey, who are you two and where did you come from?" Piccolo asked in a threatening manner.

"How about we ask you a question. Are you a monster and are you here to take over." The Cyborg asked in a serious tone

'Monster?' Gohan thought. "Piccolo, do you have any idea what he is talking about." Gohan asked him. "I don't know, but I think he's more of a cyborg than an android."

"I am a cyborg. My name is Genos, and I will be the one to ELIMINATE YOU!"

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, and I'm pretty sure you know what's gonna happen to Genos on the next chapter. See ya!_**


	2. Genos Vs Piccolo

"Genos, wait. I'll be the one to-

It was already too late. Genos jumped to Piccolo so hey can be face to face, making him getting in a defensive position.

"Gohan, you stay back and watch." Gohan flew over to the closest mountain, so he can watch them fight, but he was really concentrating on the bald guy. 'Who the heck is this guy. He has so much strength that it can probably match my dad's Super Saiyan Blue. I need to find out, but for now, let's watch this fight.' Gohan thought. Piccolo looked at the bald guy and told him. "Hey, you, we're about to fight, so you might wanna go to a safe distance." Piccolo told Saitama.

"...Okay."

Saitama jumped on the same mountain as Gohan to also get a good view of the action. Genos looked at the person beside his Sensei curiously. 'So he must be working with the monster, just as I thought.'

"So, are you ready to show me what you got, Cyborg?" Piccolo asked. The Cyborg started to heat up everywhere on his body and got in to a battle stance. "After I win, I will fight your friend and eliminate both of you."

"Hmph, you seem very confident."

"Since I have Master Saitama with me, we are assure to victory."

"Huh? you mean that bald guy over there?"

"Yes. Master Saitama is the strongest in the world and nobody can rival his power. He can defeat all of his enemies with one punch. Now, all he sees is boredom in his life and can never find his match." Genos explained.

"Oh really?" "Well I can already sense his strength, and it looks like I won't have any chance of beating him." Piccolo confessed.

"So, you can sense energy as well."

"Yes. In fact, the kid over there can sense energy as well."

"I see, well then, let's us fight now."

"Your move."

Genos opened his thrusters and flew to Piccolo giving him roundhouse kick, but Piccolo dodged it, punching Genos in the face during the process. He was sent flying through a couple of big rocks and was stopped by one of them. "C'mon is this all you got?" Piccolo called out. Genos got back up, and felt his face. "This monster's punch was stronger than any other monster I faced. This is gonna be tough." He went head on again until he saw Piccolo disappeared. "His speed is amazing." Genos decided to disappear as well, and then... silence.

Nothing happened for a couple of seconds until-

*BOOM*

Big shock waves started to create each time they collide (to be honest, I'm actually surprised that Genos can keep up with Piccolo's speed).

Saitama was actually surprised about their speed and strength. "Whoa, I'm guessing that Genos got new parts again." Saitama said.

Gohan overheard what he said and thought. 'New parts? What's he talking about?'

Then, Gohan sensed high power levels coming towards them. Saitama looked at Gohan very confused. "Hey, are you okay over there?" He asked. Gohan didn't answer.

'Man, what an up tight guy.'

Then, he heard some flying noises and looked the way he was looking.

"Hey, Gohan!" A bald guy yelled out.

"It's Krillin, Tien, and Roshi." Gohan called out.

They all landed right beside Gohan.

The two fighters finally appeared with Piccolo kicking Genos in the stomach, sending him to the ground creating a lot of debris. As the debris cleared, it showed Genos turning into a piece of modern art, while Piccolo had no injuries at all. 'Looks like they've sensed the power as well.' Piccolo thought looking at the crew. But what he didn't know was that Genos was behind him and gave him a furious punch, sendind him back a couple of feet.

Piccolo felt his mouth, it seems he didn't take any damage. "You're holding back, aren't you?" Genos told Piccolo. "And what gave it away." "After I got finished scanning you, I've noticed some weights you are wearing have been scanned as well. I want you to fight me at your maximum."

Piccolo just gave him a fainting stare at him for a very long time and finally made up his mind.

"Nah, I don't think I need to take my weights just off...yet." He said wit a smirking smile.

"I see, well then let us continue."

* * *

-IIIIIIIIIIT" Beerus got back on his bed and started blowing on his toe like no tomorrow. He started crying because that was the toe that had a hanging toe nail. Suddenly, a purple aura enveloped him and his eyes were piercing white. "NOW I'M REALLY MAD!" Beerus raced to the door, and this time, when he stubbed his toe on the rock, it disintegrated.

Goku and Vegeta ran into the woods trying to find a hiding spot, and they kept bumping into each other, which made them move slower. "Dammit, Kakarot, could you at least move 3 feet away from me?" Vegeta said while running. "Sorry, it's just... this suit is-

"Wait!" Vegeta stopped him. "Keep your voice down, Kakarot." He whispered. "Why?" Goku whispered back. Vegeta pointed to one of the trees and Goku looked over there. He didn't see anything until a cat figure and a tall person pass by.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, no doubt. He's looking for us."

"We'll just have to hide here for now." Vegeta said

What they didn't know was that it was not Beerus, yet he looks similar to him, but fatter, known as Champa, the twin brother of Beerus. He also has angel to watch him, which looks very similar to Whis, but instead, it was a woman with pale blue skin, white hair in a pony tail, violet eyes and rather effeminate features. Her name was Vados, the twin sister of Whis. They were walking to the big tree, where Beerus sleeps at, so they, or he, could give him a good morning greeting.

"Vados, why can't we just fly there?" Champa whined. "Because, Lord Champa, walking is a great exercise to help you get fit, isn't that right, ?" Vados trolls him along the way. "Hold up, Vados, I know you are not talking to a God of Destruction like that." "Sorry, My Lord, I kinda got carried away there." "Hmph, whatever."

30 seconds later

Champa was getting tired very quickly, even though, they've been walking for 1 and a half minute.

"*huff**puff*, Vados *huff* how much farther *huff*, you know what, forget this, I'm flying my way there-

"My Lord, we have made it." Champa stops and looks up, only to notice that they made it to the big tree in a short amount of time. He was so deadpan on how they made it in 1 minute.

"What...I thought...hold on...*sigh* never mind."

Champa walked up to Beerus's door, and gave it an evil grin. "Looks like he's still sleeping like the lazy person he is." He opened his hand and created a purple energy ball. "Wake up, Beerus! It's show time!" Before the energy ball even touched the door, the door was instead opened by a fierce debris. "OH SHIT!" Champa yelled as he dodged the debris by doing a 90 degree back bend scared as hell, while Vados just created a bubble around her and floated in the air. After a few more seconds, the debris disappeared and He can finally bend back up. His face was covered in dust, yet somehow missed his stomach. "Huh, what the hell was that?!" Champa wondered until a demonic figure passed by Champa and started searching for something, or perhaps,"someone". "Alright, you two, where are you hiding!" Beerus yelled.

Champa ran over to him. "Yo, Beerus, I-

He was interrupted by a purple energy ball exploding beside. "There you two are!" Beerus kept throwing purple energy balls at him, but Champa was able to avoid all of them. "Stop it will ya?!" Champa took and deep breath and yelled.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His yell has the power to create huge shock waves in order to stop his enemy from going on a rampage. Beerus tried to hold his grip and cover his eyes. It was even felt by Goku and Vegeta, who seemed to be keeping their grip on a log.

"Grrr, what's going on?!" Vegeta grunted. After a couple of seconds, the shock wave stopped and everything was back in place.

"Phew, that felt good." Champa sighed.

* * *

"Where's Chiaotzu?" Gohan asked. "I told him to stay, because this threat is too much for him." Tien answered.

They all looked at Piccolo and Genos, who were just standing there, waiting for one of them to attack. Genos looks over there to see who else has come.

'More humans have came, and they're very strong as well. What could they be talking about?' Genos thought.

'His guard is down.' Piccolo thought.

In a flash, Piccolo disappeared in thin air. Genos turned back only to see him gone. "Crap, I let my guard down, again." He searched everywhere for him even above him, but no trace of him. "Looks like I have to do this the hard way." Genos charged up his cannons up and aimed them at the ground, then yelled out.

"INCINERATE!"

Fire came out of his mechanical hands and exploding everything around him.

"What is he doing?" Tien asked. "He must be using the debris, so he can lay low. The hard part is that we can't sense him either." Gohan said.

"Let's just hope that Piccolo can win this one." Roshi said worried

Piccolo appeared back with a serious face ready to fire a ki blast in the debris. "So, we're gonna play like that huh?" He threw his ki blast at the debris and before it went in, Genos boosted himself to Piccolo and yelled,"Machine Gun Blows"!

He threw a barrages of punches at him, yet Piccolo was able to evade them without sweating. 'This monster is dodging all my punches with minimal movement.' Genos thought. "Alright, now it's my turn." Piccolo created a fist which caught Genos's eye.

"Not yet. Lightning eye!" He yelled

"Huh" Piccolo was confused until he was blinded by a bright light causing him to be blind for a short amount of time.

They all covered their eyes except Saitama who was not that much affected by the light. "Ugh, is that the Solar Flare." Tien asked.

"W-Well it looks like it...huh." everyone opened their eyes noticing that they weren't blind at all. "Eh, I could even see it through my glasses." Roshi said while he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"D-Dammit, I knew I was going too easy on you." Piccolo said while he keeps rubbing his eye. "This move only affects at a short range. Now, then." Genos smirked. In a second, Genos punched him straight in the air at a fast rate. Then, he opened his core and put it on his right hand.

"This is the end for you." His hand was heating up and also his body.

"Now it is time to show you everything I got." Genos yelled. In a flash, a huge fire blast shot out of his hand.

"Oh no, we gotta help him." Tien stated "No Tien. Piccolo hasn't brought out his full power yet." Gohan exclaimed.

"Hey Gohan."

"Yeah, Krillin?"

"I've been meaning to asked, but...who's that guy?" He pointed at Saitama who was thinking about if this world have sales. "That's the guy who we sensed, and his power is off the scale." Gohan said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, his aura is deadly to go around. That guy is someone who could probably even match Goku and Vegeta." Krillin said with a serious face.

After seconds past, Piccolo could finally see now, and he heard something heading right at him. He looked down, only to see a huge fire blast that could do damage to him.

'Crap, I don't have time to do that move, but it's worth a shot.' Piccolo thought. He held two fingers on his fore head for at least three seconds and aimed it at the fire blast.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!"

He shot a beam with a swirling circle surrounding it which cut the fire blast in half. Genos was surprised that he could stop his blast with just a small beam. "Impossible!" Genos yelled. The beam was getting closer and closer to him and before it even touched him, it was deflected to a different direction, causing a medium sized explosion.

Piccolo looked at who did this, and it was none other...than Saitama. 'I didn't even see him move.' Piccolo said with a sweatdrop.

"Hey, dude, I meaning to ask you. Why did you come to us?" Saitama asked.

"Wait what?!" Gohan yelled. They all looked at the spot where Saitama was standing and saw him standing there as well.

"But, if he's there, then how come-

He was cut off by seeing the Saitama that was standing right beside them disappear. "T-That was j-just his afterimage." Krillin stuttered scared shitless.

"Amazing! His speed is something I could never achieve." Tien stated.

"I sense a lot of hidden power in that guy. He must be holding back." Roshi stated

"Huh?" Piccolo was confused.

"I'm just wondering, okay?" Saitama asked. "So, you wanna know my reason. Well I sensed an enormous power in which case was you, and I was also wondering where did you from?" Piccolo explained

"It's a long story, but for real, we didn't come here to destroy anything, we come here in peace."

"Master, are you sure it is okay to-

"Genos, it's time for you to be silent."

"Oh, sorry Master." Genos didn't talk until they were done speaking.

"Well if your really here for that reason, then there was no reason for us to fight in the first place." Piccolo said while he floated down towards him.

Genos understood clearly that these guys were heroes, but they had some weird power they were holding. Either way, he shouldn't be the one to judge.

"So, what's your name?" Piccolo asked. "Oh, my name is Saitama." "Saitama, eh? Well my name is Piccolo and tell me, what type of technique did you use to deflect my beam?"

"Um, all I did was just swat it away like a fly."

"Only just a simple swat." Piccolo said. He walked up to Saitama and granted him a request.

"Saitama, I may know a person who can probably give you a good match, would you be kind to follow me?" Saitama got surprised and Genos looked at his Master waiting for an answer. 'Master, are you sure it is right to-

Genos's thoughts were cut off by Saitama answering him. "Really?! Alright then I'll come!Let's just hope that he can survive my punch!" Saitama said excitedly.

"Okay, hold on a second." Piccolo hovered towards the others with a confused face.

"Piccolo, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"We're heading to Bulma's place and taking those two with us."

"What, those guys?!" Krillin yelped

"Don't worry. They're heroes just like us. They also seem to be lost, so we're gonna see if Bulma can let them stay there for the night." Piccolo explained.

"Really? Well what type of human could achieve such power?" Roshi asked

"I don't know, but let's just be thankful that they're on our side."

Piccolo hovered back to Saitama and Genos. "Say, do you guys happen to live anywhere?" Piccolo asked.

"Nope."

"Well, then I can take you to a place for the night; Does that sound good?"

"Sure. I am getting a little sleepy by the way."

"Okay. Before we go, do any of you know how to fly."

"No, but we can run there"

"That's fine. Now let's move."

 _ **I DON'T KNOW WHAT DAFUQ I WAS DOING WITH THIS CHAPTER, BUT I'M JUST GIVING YOU A NOTICE. I'LL PROBABLY START DOING POWER LEVELS AND OTHER SHIT LIKE THAT. EITHER WAY, THIS WAS SLOPPY CHAPTER BUT AT LEAST I TRIED**_ **:|**


	3. God Vs GOD

**GOD VS G.O.D.**

 **BEERUS' WORLD**

Beerus gave a hard look at Champa's face who was chuckling at a low tone. "Ah, so it's you." Beerus grumbles. Champa grins even wider until...

"...Who are you?" He asked confused. Champa face went deadpanned 0 to 100 real quick; not noticing his face still covered in dirt. Then, Vados steps in to give Champa a towel. "Your face, my lord." She says. He gravs the towel and starts rubbing it on his face. After he finished, he handes it back to Vados and looked at Beerus with a scowl look. "It's me, Champa, you fool!" He yelled .

"Oh, so it is you." Beerus realized. "So... what do you want?"

"A-Are you serious?! Tha-That's all I get?! Champa stuttered. Beerus hovered down to the ground opposite from Champa.

"Well you did ruin my nap time, so hurry up and say what your gonna say and leave, okay." Then from above, Whis hovered down standing right beside Beerus. While Beerus and Champa were talking, Whis looks across from him to see Vados. She looks back at him and giggles, and he sighs a little.

"Follow me and you'll see what I have in stock." Champa chuckles silently. Beerus stared at his eyes for quite a time and then he answered. "Alright, fine. Let me just change first." Then Beerus floated off to his tree so he could change into his "GODLY" wearing while they were just standing there in the middle of the forest waiting for Beerus to come back.

Goku's POV

"Hey, Vegeta, I think him and Beerus know each other." I whispered to him. Vegeta looked back at me. "Well they do look very similar, so it would be obvious that he's his twin brother." He whispered back at me. Then I noticed that Whis was there as well. So I decided to talk to him so I can know what's going on. "Look, Whis is here as well. Let's ask him if he knows them." I suggested. Vegeta nodded and we stopped hiding behind the log. It was very hard to walk because these suits were weighing us down so we just floated to his direction.

"Hey, Whis!"

"Hm?" He turned around and looked at Me and Vegeta. "Oh there you are, boys. I virtually forgot about you two." Whis chuckled. We landed on the ground with some balance in us.

"So, mind telling what's going on?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, Beerus and I are about to depart in a minute so if you want to come with us, then we can explain on the ride there." Whis answered.

"Wait, you're going somewhere?" I asked. "Where are you going? Can we come too?"

"Sure Goku. Oh, looks like Beerus is back." Whis smiled making the both of us sweat a bit. Beerus came from above and floated down right beside Whis, Vegeta, and I.

As usual, Beerus was wearing his black, blue , and gold Egyptian-looking outfit which made him feel more comfortable. Then, Beerus looked at us with a scowl face with made Me and Vegeta really sweat a lot. After a couple of seconds he looked away from us and said,"If you boys want to come with us, then you can, otherwise, you can go back to Earth and train there because you're not about to wreck my planet with your rough housing."

"Oh no! We actually want to come to see what's happening." Goku tensely said. "Alright, then we shall depart at once." Whis stepped in.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE ON EARTH**

The Z-Warriors decided to fly at Bulma's place so they could ask her if Saitama could stay there for a while. Saitama and Genos followed suite on foot and wondered where they were going.

"Hey, Genos." Saitama said.

"Yes, Master?"

"How strong was that green guy? Did he pack mean punches?"

Genos thought about it for a second. "His strength is something that would be above Dragon level threats. It would possibly take almost all of the S-class to defeat him." He answered. "Although, Master, you did slap his beam like nothing so it is likely that he is no threat to you."

"You're right, but wasn't he holding back? That means he must have a transformation up his sleeve."

"It could be that, or it could be the weights he is wearing right now." Genos pointed at the weights Piccolo was wearing. "Oh, I guess you're right." Saitama said.

The two continued to follow the Z-Warriors into a forest which is probably a shortcut to somewhere they are going. Piccolo turned around to see if Saitama and Genos were still following them, and they didn't even slow down for a second. He was even surprised by the cyborg even having this much stamina in him. He turned back face-front and saw a yellow building with a letter "C" inside of a letter "C". It was the Capsule Corporation.

"Great, we're here." Piccolo said out loud. "By the way, Piccolo, why do we need to head to Bulma's place?" Krillin asked. "Since they don't live anywhere or have a place to go, I think the best place they could stay at would with her." Piccolo explained. "Also, the cyborg could need some repairing after the damages he took."

"Guess you're right about one thing." Krillin grinned. As they got closer, they saw three people standing outside the patio looking at them. "Look, it's Trunks, Goten, and Bulma." They all landed on the patio including Saitama and Genos, who jumped up there with them. They ran in front of him about to tell him something, but Bulma jumped in.

"What's going on? Trunks and Goten told me there was an enormous power that appeared." She asked. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a scarf hanging on her neck, bright blue jeans, and boots.

"You see-

As Piccolo answered their question, Saitama and Genos were just waiting for them to finish things up. Saitama was wondering why his name came from a girls underwater, not that he'd care. Genos was looking at Saitama's head because you know why. Saitama turned to Genos confused. "Uh, were you looking at my head?" Saitama asked. "No, Sensei, I was looking at that thing which looks like a ship." Genos pointed to the direction where he was (not) looking at. Saitama turned around and also saw the thing too. "Oh, it is a ship. Pretty cool if it actually goes to space."

"Um, is that one of Dr. Gero's androids." Bulma noticed Genos who was looking at her ship. "He's actually a cyborg." Piccolo said. Genos heard the word "cyborg" and instantly turned to face Bulma. "Wow, a cyborg!" Trunks said in amazement. "Solo cooooool!" Gotten was also amazed.

"Really?" Bulma was surprised. "I'd never thought to see a human with robot body parts. Huh?" She look at the side of his face. "What happened to your face? It looks like you were hit with a strong force."

"He had an accident on the way here." Gohan jumps in out of nowhere. Genos didn't say anything and just rolled with it. "No need to worry. I can fix your face and probably give you stronger body parts." Bulma winked at him. Then she saw Saitama who was drifting out of his mind. "Who's that guy." Bulma asked. "This is Saitama." Gohan answered. "Well, besides his bald head-

Saitama stopped day dreaming after he heard the word "bald".

-that costume looks very good." Saitama focused on the girl with blue hair. "Oh, hi." He said. "Hi there. My name is Bulma." Bulma greeted. "What's your name?"

"Name's Saitama, and guy beside me is Genos." Genos bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Bulma giggled a little and asked. "So what bring all you here?" "Me and my master have came from another dimension, and now we have no place to go." Genos explained.

"Another dimension?" Bulma gasped.

"Yep." Saitama casually said.

"You don't look like your from another dimension." She inspects every side of him and Genos. "But that doesn't matter right now. You can stay here if you want, and Genos, Let's get you a stronger body for combat." Bulma looks at Trunks. "Trunks, Goten, care to take them to the guest room?" Trunks and Goten blinked twice and answered. "S-Sure."

Saitama and Genos followed the two kids to guest room. As they followed, Genos sensed a lot of energy from those two. "Master, these children have a lot of power in their spirit. It makes me wonder if there are people in this world that can match a dragon level threat or above." Genos whispered into his ear. "I wish I could sense powers just like you." Saitama whispered back. By the time they were done talking, they made it to their new room. "This is where you'll be staying. Oh, and cyborg dude, Mom wants us to take you to her repair room." Trunks said. "Well I'll be outside with the other guys if you need me." Saitama said as he walked out and tried to remember where the entrance was. Genos followed the two to the repair room.

* * *

 **A SMALL BUILDING BETWEEN UNIVERSE 6 & 7**

Beerus and Champa were sitting on their "godly" chairs with their angels watching them. Champs drinking on some- WADAFUQIZAT?! Some gushy-purple smoothie...what is that? Beerus impatiently watched him drinking the whole thing without stopping. "WOOHOO!" Champa cheered as his lips escaped the straw and notices Goku and Vegeta standing at the corner of the building. "Who are these two?" He asks Beerus. "These two are Goku and Vegeta. Whis is training them to become strong so I can have a worthy rival to battle." Beerus said.

Goku joins in the conversation saying," Yo, my name is Goku, and this is Vegeta."

"My my, mortal, you should be more reverent to a God of Destruction." Vados reminds Goku who was unaware of Champa being a-

"A GOD OF DESTRUCTION?!"

... as I was saying-

"Yes, mortal."

You know what f*ck it. "But not in this universe."

"Wait, what do you mean not in this universe?" Vegeta asked.

"You see-

* * *

 ** _Bomberguy789: The writer of this chapter was too lazy to explain the 12 universes because he "THOUGHT" you guys and gals would already know._**

 ** _Iynxx: Who doesn't? Matter of fact, who doesn't watch Dragon Ball?_**

 ** _Bomberguy: Can you just continue finishing the chapter? I already got cut off twice and I don't want my mom hearing me cussing, and last time that_** ** _happened-_**

 ** _Iynxx: Okay, okay. I get it._**

* * *

 _-and that is why our universe is similar to there universe." Whis finished explaining even though we didn't hear him. "Wow, that's amazing! Goku yelled excitedly_. "I hope I go to your universe to meet some strong fighters."

"I've waited long enough, Champa. Why have you brought me here?" Beerus was tired of being patient and he had places to go. "Isn't it obvious? We're having a competition to see which universe has better food." Champa chuckled at him, but Beerus smirked back, knowing he is going to serve him a great meal.

"Vados!" Champa commanded. "Yes, lord." She spawn in three weird eggs and hands one to Beerus. "You boys can have one too." Champa hands them one as well. Goku starts sniffing it then peeling the shell off. They all take a bite at the same time. Goku was the first one to react. "Mmm, this is good." Goku said. 'It taste just like an ordinary egg.' Vegeta thought. Beerus was chewing the egg from his left cheek to his right cheek, and then spits the egg out. Champa asks Beerus," So, what did you think?"

"...This is nothing compared to what I am about to show you." That was all that Beerus said.

"Oh really? Your universe has nothing but trash food. It's already settled!" Champa laughed hardly at his confidence. "Hmph, Whis." Beerus commanded. "Yes, my lord." Whis spawned four cups of ramen (my childhood struggle) and Champa and Vados were very curious because they have never seen this type of food before.

"The timer will be set to 5 minutes, so we will have to wait until the timer hits zero." Whis said.

5 minutes later

The last bit of sand finally dropped and it was time to eat. "It is finally done and ready to eat." Who's called. He gave Goku and Vegeta a cup. "Now this is what I'm talking about." Goku said as he and Vegeta slurped down the noodles dreadly down their throat. Then, Whis gave Champa and Vados a cup. They both looked at each other and shrugged. Then they took a slurp of the noodles and their eyes glowed.

"My my, this is the best food that has ever touched my lips!" Vados exclaimed. Beerus looked at Champa as he slurped all of the noodles out of the cup and then starts drinking the noodle juice. After he finished, Champa laughed hardly. "AAHAHAHAHAAA."

Then, the realization just hit him. "Oh...Grrr, not bad."

"Well you sure did clean the whole thing up." Beerus smiled. Champa blushed a bit, realizing that he just took a L from a food competition. "Alright, I give up. Where did you find this type of food?" Champa asked. "North Galaxy, a planet called Earth." Beerus answered. "Need I remind you, Lord Champa, that since we are twin universes, you should have Earth as well." Whis reminded Champa.

"Vados, find where Earth is right now!" Champa commanded.

"Gladly." She answered. "Let me help you, Sis." Whis stood beside her as she started searching her universe for the north galaxy."

This surprised Goku. "Wait a minute. Vegeta, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, Whis is the brother of Vados." Vegeta said.

"Take a left on planet 638 and you should be able to see Earth's sun." Whis guided Vados. "Then, go to the planet that is the third closest to the sun." Vados arrived at her destination, but did not expect it to be like this.

"Well that's odd." Whis said a little confused. "My lord, you might want to see this." Vados opened up a hologram of Universe 6's Earth. The whole surface was nothing but lava and rocks. "W-What the hell happened?!" Champa asked. "According to it's history, Earth had went in a stupid for an unknown reason. If I had to guess, I'd say someone must had use a planet buster attack that may have wiped the surface of the Earth." Whis explained.

"Ha! I already knew my universe would be one step ahead of my fat ass!" Beerus laughed in joy, but Champa growled anger and got out of his chair. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SKELETON-LOOKING BASTARD?!" Beerus stopped laughing and gave an evil glare at Champa. They both jump on the table and slowly walk towards one another. "Champa, we are both brothers." Beerus walked even closer. "So why do we always hate each other?" Champs walks even closer. They managed to stop an inch from each other.

They both threw a fist at the same time, aiming at the same place and stopped at the last millisecond. Goku and Vegeta were already astonished by their speed even though, the real fight hasn't started yet. Then they both start throwing a barrage of fist, encountering each and every one of them. Neither of them have managed to land a single blow on each other. As the fight progresses, the ground below them started turning grey by a purple circle getting bigger and bigger.

Goku walked over to the grey ground and stepped on it, making the whole ground fall apart. "WHAAAA!" Goku yelled. Vegeta caught him at the last second. "Kakarot, you idiot." Vegeta scolded.

Champs and Beerus decided to end this with one final kick. They both went for a round house kick, but two staff have blocked their path. "Stop!" Whis and Vados commanded. They put their legs down and turned the other direction. "Why did you interfere?" Beerus asked Whis. "That was very rude of you." Champa told Vados.

"A God of Destruction should not have a fight with another God of Destruction." Whis said to Beerus. "You should already know this by now." Vados told Champa.

"Wow, such amazing power!" Goku gasped. "You don't say?" Vegeta trolled.

"Hmph, how about this. We have a twin Universal tournament. Five versus five." Champa claimed.

Goku stepped in and answered. "A tournament sounds fun!" Beerus and Champa faced Goku surprised. "Their has to be rules in the tournament as well." Goku told Champa.

"O-Okay, what type of rules will there be?" Champa asked. "First, there is no killing allowed, no weapons are allowed, and the fighter can only win by knocking the player out or throwing him off stage." Goku explained.

"Also, we need to quiz the person so we don't have to deal with any stupid people." Vegeta added in. "So, Beerus, are you in?" Champa asked him.

"...Alright, alright, I'll join." Beerus shook his hand in confidence, then lets go. "Oh by the way, if I win, we get to trade Earth's."

Beerus was not serious. He needed to find the strongest warriors to compete. Even though Goku and Vegeta are enough, we need back up fighters just in case any of the fighters had something up their sleeve. "Remember, Champa, you called it." Beerus reminded him. "Yeah...I know, and you have three days." After that, they all disappeared back to there own planets.

* * *

 **BACK AT BEERUS'S WORLD**

They all landed near the same spot they left at. Whis made the weights on thierbclothes disappear. "Alright, Goku, you know what to do." Beerus said.

"Right." Goku placed two fingers on two fingers on his forehead and started searching for any similar ki. He found nothing on his radar until...

"W-What the..." Goku was shocked in awe. He felt a ki that was endless, like it never runs out. Vegeta looked at Kakarot demented, so did Beerus and Whis. "What's wrong, Kakarot?"

"I-I just felt an incredible power that feels like it has no limit." Goku sweat dropped. "What, where?!" Vegeta asked. Goku started searching where the ki was coming from until he found it.

"It's coming from Earth!" Vegeta gasped. "Hurry up and instant transmission is there! It might be Frieza!" Vegeta commanded him. "We're coming to, Goku. This actually sounds interesting." Beerus and Whis held on to Goku's shoulder, so did Vegeta, and they vanished out of sight.

* * *

 **EARTH**

Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis appeared on the balcony of Bulma's house. They all looked around and found the others all huddled up. "Hey, guys!" Goku waved. They turned around to see the Saiyan God return. "Goku, Vegeta, you're back!" Bulma ran to hug Vegeta. Vegeta was embarrassed by her actions. "Come on, woman, we talked about this!" Vegeta grunted trying to get her off. "I got important news for you all." They all listen to what Goku was about to say. "So, in five days, there will be a tournament between our universe and another universe. I know it might sound crazy, but there's actually more than one universe. We need three more people to participate in the tournament."

"Actually, I've already found a warrior not too far from my world, so you'll only need to bring two more people to enter." Beerus stepped in.

"That's great! Gohan, Piccolo, you guys should join us." Goku convinced them. Piccolo accepted his request, but Gohan declined. "I have to go to a council meeting with someone that day, so I can't make it." Gohan apologized. 'It's okay, Son, I understand a lot about your education." Goku calmly said. Gohan looked up and smiled at his Father and he smiled. "See, now that's the spirit."

Someone came outside, which caught Goku and Vegeta's attention.

"Hey guys, do you have any food? I'm starving." The person said. They were confused about who he was. "Who's the baldy?" Vegeta asked. "Guys, This our new guest, Saitama.

Saitama walked up to Goku. "Hi, name's Saitama." He greeted as held his hand up.

"Hi, my name is Goku." He shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." He turned to look at Vegeta. "This is my best buddy, Vegeta."

"Hmph", is all that Vegeta said.

Whis looked at Beerus who seemed to be concentrated on Saitama. "Is everything alright, my lord?" Whis asked. "Do you sense that?" Beerus responded. Whis didn't know what he was talking about until something snapped through his head. "My my, that Saitama guy has more power than I imagined." Whis chuckled. "Maybe he could join us in the tournament." Beerus convinced.

"I going to the repair room. I'll see you guys in an hour." Bulma said as she walked to the door. "Why are you going there?" Goku asked. "We actually have another guest who is a cyborg." Bulma answered as she closed the door. "What, I want to come too!" Goku chased after her. "You're not the only one!" Vegeta started chasing Kakarot.

They all sweat dropped because of those two wanting to see a cyborg.

"Well, Saitama, you seem very strong. Beerus walked closer to a confused Saitama. "How about you show me your skills?" Beerus said as he stopped at his face. "You mean like a...spar?" Saitama asked. "Yes, but It's only for 3 minutes." Saitama agreed and both jumped and landed on a wide open field.

Beerus turned to Whis. "Whis, we will be leaving in 3 minutes, so I need you to be my watch!" He called out. "Yes, my lord." Whis spawns an alarm clock. "The fight will start as soon as the alarm starts." Whis said.

Beerus put his hands behind his back and Saitama stood there with no position.

"ARE YOU READY?!" Whis yelled. "Yep." Saitama answered.

"FIGHT!"

* * *

 **REPAIR ROOM**

Genos was waiting for Bulma to come and give him repairs. "Maybe this world isn't so bad." Genos said. He walked to the Windows and saw his Master and a purple-hairless cat. "Who is that cat?" Genos asked himself. The purple cat rushed at his Master with great speed until a violent shake erupted. "Oh no! I must go outside now!" He ran out the door and looked for the closest exit. He accidentally bumps into a blue hair chick.

"Genos, What's going on? Why did the ground shake?" She asked. "It's Master, he is fighting a cat." He said as he ran to the door he went through last time.

'Fighting a cat?' Bulma thought until the realization hit her. "OH NO! HE MEANS BEERUS!" She followed Genos to door and when she came outside, the only thing she saw were shock waves. "Guys, what's going on?!" Bulma asked them. "Beerus wanted to test Saitama's strength and now I don't even know what's happening now." Piccolo responded.

"I am totally lost in this fight right now." Krillin confessed. Goku and Vegeta came outside to see what was happening. "What's going on, Bulma? Goku asked. "Beerus and Saitama are fighting." She said.

"Wait, you mean the baldy? Why would he pick on Beerus?" Vegeta said. "He didn't. Beerus asked to spar with him to test his strength." Bulma said.

"Hmph." Vegeta observed the two and he kept losing track on where they were. "Impossible! How could he keep up with someone in that speed?!" Vegeta yelled. "Let's just hope he survives." Piccolo hoped.

 **How the fight started**

"FIGHT!"

Neither of them had moved a muscle. They just stared at each other eyes until someone attacked. "Well, if you're not going to attack first, then I might as well make the first move." Beerus ran at Saitama with insane speed and started throwing a barrage of punches. Saitama was able to dodge them all with ease. Then he went for a kick to the stomach, but Saitama caught it with his hand.

"Tcchh. How about this!" Beerus floated up in the air and created a energy ball that was like a small sun. Saitama was surprised. "Is that a sun?" Saitama asked. "Try to catch this!" Beerus threw the ball at Saitama who stood there. "Instead of catching it, how about I punch it." Saitama said as he made a fist. As the ball was near his face he decided to punch it right now. When he punched it, the whole ball disappeared, making Beerus surprised. "Impressive, you are indeed a good match. Now Let's take this to a new level." Beerus disappeared from sight, and Saitama decided to do the same.

* * *

 ** _Iynxx: "I'm on a HIIIIIIIGH WAY TO HFIL, HIIIIIIIIGH WAY TO HFIL-_**

 ** _Bomberguy789: Uh, dude?_**

 ** _Iynxx: Oh sh*t uhhh, guys, Ima end this right here. I'll show you the aftermath on the next chapter._**

 ** _PIECE!_**

 ** _Bomberguy: Thank god, the chapter is over._**

 ** _Iynxx: Alright, Let's go to KFC._**

 ** _Bomberguy789: Nah, I could hook up for Wendy's._**

 ** _Iynxx: No, you already picked last time!_**

 ** _Bomberguy789: No, you did!_**

 ** _Iynxx: STOP LYING! *cocks pistol*_**

 ** _Bomberguy789: OKAY, okay, I'm lying! We'll go to KFC._**

 ** _Iynxx: Thank you._**


	4. The Real God

**Y'ALL REALLY THOUGHT THAT I WAS GONNA RUIN A STORY WITH SOME FAN CHARACTERS?! GIMME THEM TOE-**

 **Sorry about that, I've been playing too much PUBG and Fortnite. Anyway, this chapter will be fished (misspelled) somewhere next week and I'll try to make the characters not OOC as possible alright. That includes fixing the past chapter and having slight (he means a lot) changes to the story.**

 **Okay, now let me get back on fortnite. This building battle is crazy.**

 ***shoots head for 8 damage***

 **Oh hell no.**

 ***turns off Xbox one before the enemy kills him***


End file.
